LUNA es un acróstico
by Xareni
Summary: Cuatro pequeñas historias, cuatro letras, cuatro palabras en el mundo que describen a Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** ** _:_** _En esta historia se utilizaron algunos de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, creación de J. K. Rowling, todo lo que no reconozcan es sacado de mi imaginación._

 **¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo! Espero lo disfruten.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Luna Lovegood" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **L de lazos**

Miras por la ventana de tu habitación. El astro en el cielo es hermoso, solitario, enigmático… como tú. Esperas que tu padre llegue. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que tu madre falleció. Sonríes, a ella no le gustaría verte triste. Tampoco a tu padre.

Por eso, lo esperas despierta. Quieres animarlo. Tu madre, una vez, te explicó que existían lazos que jamás se rompían. La familia era uno. Escuchas que abre la puerta y caminas con aire soñador hasta su lado. Dices las palabras que, sabes, lo harán pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Papá, me cuentas una historia? — Él sonríe, comienza a relatarte sobre una criatura mágica de la que no habías escuchado antes: "Snorkack de cuerno arrugado".

Amas sus historias, tanto, como lo amas a él. Entre plimplys de agua dulce y nargles, puedes sentir ese lazo del que hablaba tu madre. Ese que el amor hace tan fuerte, incluso, más que la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** ** _:_** _En esta historia se utilizaron algunos de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, creación de J. K. Rowling, todo lo que no reconozcan es sacado de mi imaginación._

 **¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo! Espero lo disfruten.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Luna Lovegood" del foro First Generation: The story beforebooks._

* * *

 **U de única**

—El azul y el amarillo, mezclados, crean el verde— dices en voz alta. Tomas, con el pincel, el nuevo color. Miras la pared y te entusiasmas al ver los rostros que se están formando. Un día creíste que no serias capaz de hacer amigos. Hoy sabes que no es así, que ser diferente no es malo.

Te preocupó, solo, una vez en tu vida. Cuando al ir al consultorio del psicomago, este le dijo a tu padre que tenías asperger. Ese trastorno, a pesar de ser más escaso en el mundo mágico que en el muggle, representa mucho de lo que eres. Al día siguiente le preguntaste a tu papá, si el tenerlo estaba bien. Si ser diferente estaba bien…

Él te miro a los ojos y contesto:

—No eres diferente, Luna. Eres única. Y eso está bien.

Lo pensaste un momento. Al final, sentenciaste: Ser única está bien. Y te alegra ser así.

* * *

 **Aclaración**

 _La verdad, desde que leí por primera vez la descripción de Luna he pensado que tiene Asperger. Tengo un hermano con el trastorno y veo en ese personaje al menos quince características de un aspie. No digo que Rowling la haya creado con ese fin, pero pienso que pudo inspirarse en una persona con ello para crear a Luna. Sea como sea, me parece formidable que personas, como mi hermano, se puedan identificar con ella. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos por eso. Grandes personajes tienen esas caracteristicas, Sherlock Holmes por ejemplo. Y uno de los grandes genio, Tim Burton.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** ** _:_** _En esta historia se utilizaron algunos de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, creación de J. K. Rowling, todo lo que no reconozcan es sacado de mi imaginación._

 **¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo! Espero lo disfruten.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Luna Lovegood" del foro First Generation: The story beforebooks._

* * *

 **N de nostalgia**

Sacas la mano por la ventana, notas como esta se humedece con las lágrimas de Dios. Siempre te ha gustado la lluvia, pero este día en particular no la esperabas… Tratas de convencerte que en muchas culturas es un presagio de buena suerte, aunque te ponga nostálgica.

Miras la puerta, esperando que tu padre llegue a buscarte, pero sabes que no va a pasar. El murió. Haces una última revisión de ti misma, antes de salir. Asegurándote de llevar lo que dicta la tradición.

· Algo nuevo: _El vestido_

· Algo viejo: _Tus aretes de rábano._

· Algo prestado: _La liga de Ginny_

· Algo azul: _El collar de Ravenclaw_

Ya en el altar, giras la cabeza para ver los invitados. Hay dos asientos vacíos. Imaginas a tus padres… sonriéndote, deseándote suerte y solo cuando te dan su bendición, te sientes valiente. Tomas las manos de Rolf y dices:

—Sí, acepto.

* * *

 **Aclaración**

Según la tradición Inglesa, la novia debía llevar algo azul que es el color de la fidelidad. Algo prestado, que debe provenir de una mujer felizmente casada para que se transfiera esa felicidad matrimonial. Algo viejo que representa su antigua vida y algo nuevo, porque es el comienzo de una nueva vida feliz junto a su esposo.

En la historia, el señor Lovegood esta muerto. Es solo que yo lo imagino un mago viejo y contando que Luna se caso un poco mayor... bueno, puede que no pudiera estar presente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** ** _:_** _En esta historia se utilizaron algunos de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, creación de J. K. Rowling, todo lo que no reconozcan es sacado de mi imaginación._

 **¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo! Espero lo disfruten.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Luna Lovegood" del foro First Generation: The story beforebooks._

* * *

 **A de alucinante**

Te mueves con sigilo, esperando no espantar a la criatura. En tu estomago hay una sensación inefable. No puedes evitar sonreír… Después de tantos años buscándolo, por fin lo encontraste.

En medio del bosque, reposa un hermoso espécimen. Desconocido para muchos, pero para ti, la culminación de tus ideales. Ahora puedes retirarte en paz.

Pasas tu mano por su pelaje. Es mucho más suave de lo que nunca imaginaste. Sus cuernos, al encontrarse con los rayos del sol, destilan colores como un prisma. Es más amigable de lo que pensaste, tan pacífico y alucinante... Ahí, a tú lado está el Snorkack de cuerno arrugado del que tanto hablaba tu padre.

Sonríes con orgullo. En tus ojos se acumulan algunas lágrimas al recordarlo; porque lo extrañas. Darías lo que fuera por que él estuviera contigo... Miras al cielo y hablas esperando que tus palabras lleguen a sus oídos.

—Sabía que no mentías, papá. Él existe.

* * *

 **Aclaración**

 _*No encontré una descripción de los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, así que utilice un poco la imaginación. Yo no creo que Luna se haya rendido, ella lo buscó hasta encontrarlo._

 _*Tengo la creencia de una fuerte relación padre e hija entre Luna y su padre. Al final de cuentas él la crio, por eso le dolería más su perdida._

 _*Al decir que se retira, me refiero a retirarse de su carrera. Para mí, este descubrimiento fue lo último que hizo Luna como magizoólogo._


End file.
